JUDGE
by thekimve
Summary: Cash : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin. BTS. "berani mencintai, maka harus berani terluka. saat kau tak bisa lagi menahan luka itu maka biarkan airmata yang berbicara"


**JUDGE**

 **Cash : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin**

 **by : Mykim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"berani mencintai, maka harus berani terluka. saat kau tak bisa lagi menahan luka itu maka biarkan airmata yang berbicara"

.

.  
.

Tatapan menusuk dari siapapun yang melewati Kim Taehyung seakan siap mencabik-cabik namja bersurai mahogany itu.  
Dari setiap tatapan itu memberikan kesan mengintimidasi dan penuh kebencian. Seakan semua dosa Taehyung lah yang menanggungnya.  
Taehyung berhenti di persimpangan koridor menuju kelas jurusan Design saat manik tajamnya melihat sesuatu di seberang gedung fakultasnya.  
Menatap lurus penuh kesakitan dan dendam pada sosok yang merangkul mesra pasangan barunya.  
Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya sangat erat kala perih itu menusuk kembali lukanya yang tak pernah mengering.  
Jeon Jungkook tengah merangkul lengan kekar seorang namja tampan di kampus Han-Ahn University, Kim Seok Jin.  
Siapapun Tahu jika Seok Jin seorang yang memiliki tabiat "perebut". Dia akan senang saat mendapatkan kekasih hasil yang jelas-jelas sudah dimiliki orang lain.  
Jungkook seakan menutup mata oleh kenyataan itu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya tertutup cinta kepada seorang Seok Jin yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa spesial oleh segala kekayaan dan tipu rayu Seok Jin.

Taehyung melanjutkan langkahnya, berusaha tidak memperdulikan pemandangan menyakitkan diseberang sana.  
Langkahnya terhenti saat Salah seorang mahasiswa menghampirinya dan melempar kertas tepat didadanya.  
"Hentikan mengirim puisi penuh dendam kepada redaksi mading kampus! kau membuat semua yang membaca muak!".  
Setelah berkata demikian, mahasiswa itu langsung pergi diikuti tatapan penuh kebencian dari sekitarnya.

Taehyung menatap kertas yang berisikan puisi tentang kebenciannya kepada Jungkook yang memilih pergi dengan Seok Jin dan mutuskan jalinan kasih mereka yang sudah berjalan 2 tahun.

Taehyung merasa apa yang dia tulis merupakan isi hatinya. Namun orang lain beranggapan bahwa apa yang Taehyung lakukan hanyalah kekesalan semata.

Taehyung meremas kertas tersebut dan melemparkannya pada tong sampah disisi kirinya.  
Melanujutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang kelasnya.

.

.  
"Seseorang menganggap aku bersalah, mreka seakan tau apa yang ku rasakan. aku membenci Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Seokjin. Ku harap kau enyah dari kampus ini".

Kalimat itu terpajang rapi di mading kampus. Setiap orang mengetahui secara pasti siapa yang menempel tulisan tersebut.  
Jungkook menyibak kerumunan mahasiswa yang berjubel didepan mading.  
Jungkook menarik kertas tersebut dan keluar dari kerumunan itu menuju tempat dimana sang penulis berada.

Pintu menuju atap gedung kampus terbuka lebar oleh tendangan Jungkook. Manik bulatnya menatap kepenjuru tempat dilantai paling atas ini.  
tak berapa lama matanya tertuju pada namaja bermata tajam yang sedang bersantai menikmati angin siang yg sejuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Tidakkan kau cukup untuk membenciku?"  
Jungkooj melempar kertas tersebut ke arah Taehyung.  
Taehyung mendongak, menatap datar pada sosok namja dihadapannya.  
"aku hanya mengutarakan perasaanku. kau tau bagaimana aku bukan? aku akan berbicara setelah diam".  
Taehyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya di depan Jungkook.  
"Bisakah kau diam saja jika membenciku? KENAPA KAU BERKOAR MEMBENCIKU?!"  
Jungkook sudah habis kesabaran. dibentaknya taehyung. Jungkook tak pernah seperti ini saat bersama Taehyung semarah-marahnya dia.  
Taehyung menatap tak percaya ke arah Jungkook.  
"otak gila Seok Jin ternyata sangat berpengaruh padamu hingga kau tak sadar siapa yang salah disini?".  
Taehyung memandang remeh pada Jungkook. Namun hatinya sangat terluka. Luka dalam yang sulit sembuh.  
"Kau tau, ini karma atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku di masa lalu. kau menyiksaku dan aku pergi darimu untuk memilih namja yang lebih baik darimu".  
Jungkook natap penuh amarah ke arah Taehyung, Taehyung menyipitkan mata.  
Menyiksa? Sungguh Taehyung ingin merobek dan mengoyak isi kepala Jungkook.  
"Menyiksa? Hey aku melakukan itu saat aku belum berhubungan denganmu. aku hanya emosi saat itu. bahkan saat kita bersama aku selalu memanjakanmu. Tidakkah kau sadar jika kau sudah selingkuh!". Taehyung merasa Jungkook sudah mulai berubah banyak sejak mengenal Seok Jin. mana yang salah dan benar tak tampak padanya. Yang dia pikirkan Taehyung adalah bersalah.  
"Aku tak berselingkuh! Kita sudah berakhir dan itu hakku untuk berpacaran dengan orang lain"!.  
Jungkook tak mau kalah berargumen dengan taehyung. melimpahkan kesalahan murni karna Taehyung.  
"Kau tidak memutuskan! tapi kau MENGGANTUNGKU! kau bersamaku namun suatu ketika kau bermesraan dengan SEOK JIN BANGSAT itu dan kau memang layak ku sebut BITCH!"  
PLAK!  
sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pipi kanan Taehyung. Jungkook menahan amarah dihatinya sampai matanya memerah.  
Taehyung Menunduk, Memegang pipinya yang memanas dan nyeri, menmbah daftar kesakitan hatinya.

"kau sungguh egois. saranku jangan pernah bersikap kekanakan dan menempel kata-kata sampah ini lagi di mading!"  
Setelah berkata itu Jungkook lantas pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang maaih terdiam.  
sebelum Jungkook menghilang di pintu keluar Taehyung mengatakan satu hal.  
"Saat kau sadar bahwa kau salah, saat itu pula semua sudah terlambat. di kampus ini semua tahu siapa Seok jin. waktu akan datang".  
Jungkook berhenti sejenak dan tak memperdulikan Taehyung, ditutupnya pintu itu. Pintu penghubung atap gedung dengan tangga daruratnya.

Taehyung bersandar pada pagar pembatas, diarahkannya manik matanya ke arah selembar kertas yang di lempar Jungkook, memungutnya dan meremasnya.

"Jika itu tak bisa ku lakukan maka aku akan berhenti".  
Taehyung mengambil tas ranselnya, dan beranjak keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

3 mouth...

"Hyung apa semua ini?".  
Jungkook melempar seamplop foto-foto mesra Seok Jin dengan Park Jimin, namja sexy dari jurusan seni. Di dalam amplot tersebut terdapat banyak sekali gambar yang menunjukkan kemesraan Seok Jin dengan Jimin.  
"Haha.. kami memang sedang proses pendekatan. kenapa? jika kau merasa aku milikmu saja lebih baik kita putus".  
Seok Jin tersenyum remeh, bangkit dari kursi kelasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang termangu di tempatnya.  
Putus? Semudah itu.

"Seok Jin akan meninggalkanmu saat dia sudah memiliki target lain. Dia menyukai merebut kekasih orang. setelah berhasil akan dipacari beberapa saat dan di tinggal. kau sudah ku peringatkan"

Terngiang kata-kata Taehyung 3 bulan lalu. 3 bulan setelah Jungkook memutuskan sepihak jalinan cintanya yang sudah 2 tahun berjalan dengan keindahan dengan Taehyung.  
Jungkook keluar dari kelas Seok Jin dengan langkah lunglai.  
langkahnya menuntun ke arah gedung jurusan Design. tempat Taehyung berada.  
Jungkook hanya berdiam diri di depan kelas Taehyung saat seorang namja membuka pintu kelas itu.  
"Jungkook?"  
Namja bersurai blonde itu menatap Jungkook keheranan. pasalnya semenjak Jungkook putus dengan Taehyung tak pernah sekalipun jungkook menginjakkan kakinya ke Gedung ini.  
"Hoseok? Apa Taehyung ada di dalam?".  
Jungkook menengok kedalam ruang kelas Taehyung.  
"kau tak tau? Taehyung sudah Pindah".  
Hoseok adalah teman sekelas Taehyung, dialah yang mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Taehyung. Hoseok satu-satunya orang yang bersimpati pada taehyung kala Taehyung dihujat banyak orang oleh aksinya yang sering menempel kata-kata kekesalannya pada Jungkook dan Seok Jin.  
"Pi-Pindah? kemana?". Jungkook terkejut.  
Taehyung pindah? dan dia tidak mengetahuinya.  
Tentu saja tak akan tahu jika Jungkook saja enggan untuk mengurusi Taehyung lagi sejak insiden di atap itu.  
"sudah 1 bulan lalu Taehyung memutuskan pindah, kaki semua tak tau kemana dia saat ini. Keluarganya pun bungkam saat aku menanyakan dimana Taehyung. Taehyung menghilang. namun sebelum dia pergi. dia menitipkan sesuatu padaku. aku pikir dia hanya tak mau menemuimu saja. tak taunya itu seperti hal terakhir darinya sebelum pergi".  
Hoseok menurunkan tas ranselnya dan mencati sesuatu di dalamnya.  
Sebuah surat beramplop biru. Hoseok menyerahkan surat itu lalu berpamit untuk ke ruang workshop design untuk kelas berikutnya.  
Jungkook menatap amplop itu.  
berjalan pergi menuju atap kampus.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook. aku tahuu suatu saat kau akan tau kebenarannya.  
Seok Jin bukan terbaik akan terluka karenanya. Aku mencintaimu. aku sadar jika mungkin cintaku tak membuatmu bahagia. aku sadar jika semua yang kulakukan bukanlah hal yang kau sukai.  
tapi beginilah aku selama 2 tahun ini, cintaku tulus meskipun sikapku dingin padamu. aku tau kau sangat kesal saat aku sudah marah sampai berhari-hari dan kau lelah meminta maaf. namun saat itu aku sudah tak marah. hanya aku srnang sekali saat kau selalu mengekoriku untuk meminta agar aku tak marah.  
seperti yang kukatakan. kau akan menyesal saat tersadar nanti".  
Jungkook menitikkan air matanya yang dibendung sejak tadi. Jungkook teringat saat masa pacaran dahulu dia suka sekali membuat taehyung kesal lantas dia akan mengekor Taehyung terus agar berhenti marah padanya. yang ia tak tau jika Jungkook melakukan itu Taehyung selalu mencuri pandang dan menahan tawanya. Taehyung sangat suka mengerjai kekasihnya.  
Jungkook melanjutkan membaca surat tersebut.  
"Semua orang tak tau sakit seperti apa yang sudah kurasakan. bahkan menangispun rasanya seperti tercekik. menahan kesakitan ini sampai membuatku ingin mati. aku mencintaimu namun aku tak bisa berada di sampingmu lagi. aku pergi untuk menyembuhkan luka.  
Jungkook carilah namja baik yang bisa selalu membuatmu tertawa bahagia. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Taehyung Kim"

Jungkook menyesal. tangisnya yang menyayat hati tak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Taehyung pergi, bahkan seluruh kampus tak tau dimana dia sekarang.  
Orang tua taehyung pun tak mau berbicara tentang keberadaan Taehyung.  
Taehyung menghilang. tak pernah sekalipun ada yang tahu kecuali orang tuanya dan Tuhan.

"Orang menganggapku bersalah, apa yang mereka lihat seolah aku yang salah. aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan. tolong jangan menjudgeku salah, itu akan menambah bebanku"

Tulisan terakhir taehyung yang berada dimading sebulan lalu.

END


End file.
